On The Run
by Madzforcatz
Summary: It had been 65 years. 65 years since I had faked my death in the hands of a vampire. 65 years since the love of my life had left me. 65 years since I considered myself on the run from those who ever loved me. *Cover image does not belong to me. I actually managed to find an image of Kristen (The actor that potrays Bella) that looks like how I interpreted Becca.*
1. Preface

It had been 65 years.  
65 years since that fateful day...  
65 years since Edward had left me.  
65 years since I had been found in the woods - dead.

Well, I'm not dead.  
I'm obviously alive.

I had been out hiking in the woods.  
I know - I'm not the type of person who likes hiking and all that jazz.  
I knew I could find Victoria... and somehow defeat her.

I had encountered Laurent - a hostile vampire who craves for human blood - like most vampires.  
He attacked me - no one was there to save me.

It honestly felt like I was burning alive.  
My whole body was alight with fire - as it felt.  
I couldn't handle the pain...  
I now have a large scar on my right arm, bite marks shaped like a crescent.

Jacob had found me unconscious in the meadow and sheltered me in his garage until I had transformed.  
As soon as the unthinkable happened, both Jacob and I faked our deaths and fled to Los Angeles, California.

We changed our names to avoid suspicion.  
Our story was known worldwide, and it was thought that I fell off a cliff, then Jacob drowned also in the process of saving my life.  
My had claimed the name Rebecca Black - though I preferred to be called Becca.  
Jacob, who was now my husband, had claimed the name Austin Black.  
I had changed my appearance additionally. I had dyed my hair a lighter brown, close to a dark blonde. I usually wore my hair in braids, or straightened.  
It was strange to leave my old identity behind - but for now I would have to be on the run.


	2. Chapter One

I reached out my hand, stroking down my husband's warm flesh.  
He was sound asleep.  
I rotated to face my alarm clock, reading the bright red writing.  
7:00AM.  
I groaned, leaping gracefully to the other side of the bed which I had been laying in for the past seven hours, and shook Austin.  
"Ja-I mean Austin?" I called quietly. He let out a disturbed groan and opened his black eyes.  
"Ugh. I was just about to find out what Hogwarts House I was in..." He complained, sitting up.  
I let out a chuckle, before remarking: "I'd expect you to be in Hufflepuff."  
He punched me lightly on the arm, laughing sheepishly.

Austin pulled the bedsheets off of him and drew himself to the bathroom, where he hopped into the shower.  
He closed the door behind him, before he started singing 'Let it Go' in a hoarse voice.  
A true Hufflepuff.  
I rolled my eyes, cringing at his bad singing skills.

Speaking of singing, my career was at Sycamore School of Arts, teaching music.  
I had never really liked music, until the incident with Laurent, where I listened to music to hide my pain.  
I took singing lessons, got a degree in teaching music, and began my career.

I had been teaching at that school for over a year - and I was told that four new students would enroll today.  
And they would be in my class.  
I breathed a sigh, kissing my husband on the cheek.  
"I need to go." I murmured. "Bye."  
I grabbed the keys to my white BMW and exited my small but cozy apartment that I shared with Austin.

I rode the elevator to the ground floor, a young man hopping on midway.  
As soon as we were in the lobby, I stepped out of the automatic doors and sped to the car park, where my car which I nicknamed 'Bessie' was parked.  
I unlocked it, placing my large bag in the boot and sitting reluctantly in the seat which I had spilled Austin's bottle of water on the day before.  
I started the engine, driving quickly to the school, which was only 2 miles away.  
I knew I couldn't risk running to the school, as I knew almost everyone would see me. It was a big city after all.

As soon as about five minutes had passed and I was there, I stepped out of the car, grabbing my bag from the boot.  
My dirty blonde hair was being blown around in the wind as I struggled through the storm to the school doors.  
I still looked just like an 18 year old, in the way I dressed, my style and my face.  
Well, I was 18 forever after all. Nothing could change that. I just wasn't expecting a sudden change.  
I still had a childish roundness in my granite cheeks.

I walked up to the doors, reading the sign, which read 'pull' and pushed the double doors.  
I heaved a sigh, pulling the doors towards me and rushing inside to shelter from the wind.  
My hair steadied in an awkward position.  
Luckily, I had a comb in the pocket of my coat.  
 _For special occasions like this._

I heaved another sigh, combing my voluminous locks in a suitable style.  
Walking down the corridor to the staffroom, I found at least ten coats and backpacks to trip upon on my way.  
I opened the door, waving to my colleagues as I sat in my seat.  
I placed by bag down beside it, sitting down for a few seconds before I decided to go get a coffee, even though I knew I could never drink it.  
"I'm going to get a coffee." I told my colleagues, walking out of the door and stumbling down the corridor yet again.

I put a coin in the machine, hoping to get some service.  
After about a few seconds, no coffee was sprayed from the machine.  
I let out an 'ugh' before kicking the machine with my strength.  
Finally, some coffee as well as milk came out, which was great.  
I span around, hot coffee in hand, stopping immediately as I realized who was standing in front of me.

"Hey there," A tall, bronze-haired and fair-skinned young man, who looked about 17 greeted in a cold but familiar voice.  
I inhaled, breathing out a gasp before I dropped my coffee, hot beverage flying everywhere around us.  
"I'm Edward Cullen."


	3. Chapter Two

I waved awkwardly, before dashing off to the ladies' bathroom.  
It wasn't even at human speed.  
I locked myself in a compact cubicle, resting my head against the wall as a tear rolled down my face.  
 _He was back._ _  
_ _Memories of my old life would come back to torture me.  
And yet again, I felt an emptiness inside me.  
My heart skipped a beat when I saw him - though I was just here looking pathetic._

After a few seconds, I heard a loud noise - the school bell.  
I was late to be teaching my lesson.  
I sprinted to the Staff Room, to grab my bag, which was full of music sheets and whatnot, and dashed back to the classroom.  
Before around thirty students stampeded in and sat down at their desks, I placed music sheets on each on the 32 desks.

They were of a song I had wrote especially for school - I knew I wasn't a good songwriter, but who cared.  
"Good morning, Mrs Black." A student greeted.  
Let me guess.  
Jack Newton.  
Jack had always shown an interest in me, like his grandfather, Mike, did.  
I know what you're thinking.  
Cliché. The person who had shown a love interest in me 65 years ago comes back 'in the form of their grandson' and tries again.  
Ugh.  
Jack was for one annoying, almost a reincarnation of Mike Newton.  
Mike had died three years ago - according to Jack - and I would have been invited to his funeral if he knew I was alive.  
I couldn't go to any funerals for the risk of - y'know.  
For my father - it was really a mystery to whether he was still alive or not.  
I was hoping to travel back to Forks this Summer.  
Surely no one would recognize me.  
The person I had dated for a year, Edward Cullen, didn't even recognize me as Rebecca.

After about five minutes of flashbacks, I heard a hoarse cough from the class.  
"Oh," I whispered to myself awkwardly. "Good morning, class."  
After a chorus of 'good mornings' I stopped, a certain someone in the back of the class catching my eye.

I gulped.  
Edward was here.  
He made a motion with his hands, pointing to me and then back to himself.  
His lips moved in a way that made my heart frolic, 'You - me - talk. After school,"  
He whispered so quietly, yet I could hear the words as clear as I could if someone were screaming at the top of their lungs.  
I shivered, turning my back to face the blackboard.

"I-" I paused. "I have given each of you a sheet."  
I stopped for about ten seconds, to let the students read the sheet.  
"It's a new song I would like you all to perform at the school concert," I told them, my golden eyes glaring up into space as if I were speaking to no one at all besides myself.  
I really had trouble with my confidence, although I managed to teach a class of 32.  
I struggled with anxiety after my transformation - and when I started off my new life as Rebecca.  
 _I just wish I could go back to those days.  
_ _After Jacob had found me, I didn't want to show myself.  
_

* * *

 **Note: This is a flashback. Not in present times c:  
**  
I felt as if I were burning alive.  
On the inside, I felt like fire.  
On the outside, I felt like ice.  
I was still unconscious, having constant flashbacks of my life.  
It was like one of those scenes in movies where they say 'their whole life flashes before their very eyes.'

But this wasn't a movie.  
I knew this was reality - and whatever it was, I would have to face it.

My eyes flashed open, as what I saw before me made my heart race.  
"Bella!" Jacob cheered. "Bella! Can you hear me?"  
I nodded, sitting up.  
Everything I saw was clearer.  
I had a thirst for something, yet I didn't know what.  
I touched my cold, porcelain-like face to discover a deep scratch on my cheek.  
Holding my now blood-drenched hand in front of me, I let out an 'ach!'  
"What happened? Laurent bit me... and-" I paused, discovering the fact that I was now immortal. "Oh no,"  
It looked as if Jacob's heart sank.  
I swore in my mind.  
"It's okay..." Jacob comforted. "I stole my father's first aid kit." He shrugged, flipping open the lid of the box.  
He took out a plaster, after giving me a tissue to dab the blood with. He put the plaster over the cut, my face burning with pain as it did so.

"We can't stay here," I said to Jacob. "We need to leave... now."  
Jacob looked surprised.  
"As time passes, people will notice I'm not getting any older." I explained.  
"But-" Jacob started, before I interrupted him.  
"We can go to L.A... I'm quite familiar with the place..."  
"That's probably why those bloodsuckers flew off in such a hurry," Jacob figured.  
"Exactly," I stammered, my dark brown hair was being buffeted in the sudden breeze.  
"We need to change our identities," Jacob told me.  
Jacob pulled some makeup out of his pocket, while I sat, bewildered.  
"Since when did you wear mak-" I started questioning.  
"Put this on..." He shoved the makeup at me, before rummaging in his backpack which was full of - I don't want to know - and picking up a light brown permanent hair dye, and blue contact lenses.  
"What the-" I paused. "Um... Jacob's magical backpack..." I awkwardly joked.  
He let out a chuckle.

* * *

My flashback was interrupted by a bell.  
Oh, God help me.  
 _I missed the five minute lesson - for a stupid flashback?  
The students probably spent their time on their phones and whatnot.  
_While I was... um... staring into space.  
I put my elbows on my wooden desk, facepalming while I shut my golden eyes.  
I felt a hand touch my shoulder, before I heard a soft voice.  
"We need to talk."


	4. Chapter Three

"We need to talk."  
I swung myself to face a tall, bronze haired young man staring at me, golden eyes aglow.  
"Okay," I murmured. I stood up, hands shaking.  
Edward lead me down the 'corridor of doom' and then outside.  
We continued walking for about a minute - at human speed - until we reached a bench in the middle of nowhere, where no people would ever set foot - by the lake where a child had been found dead several years ago.

My head rested in my hands as I tried to face the reality.  
"Who are you?" Edward questioned. I looked up, tears welling in my eyes. I blinked them away and exhaled.  
"Rebecca Black," I told him. "I-"  
"You don't seem so." Edward said firmly. "Who are you really?"  
I inhaled, twirling my dirty blonde hair around my finger in a form of distraction.  
"My name is Isabella Marie Swan." I looked into Edward's golden eyes, before I looked away.  
"But Bella is dead. We all know that," Edward hissed. "She fell off a cliff over 50 years ago."  
I smiled, letting out a muffled laugh as my teeth were clenched.  
I grabbed my woolen sleeve, taking a breath before I pulled it up to reveal two crescent-shaped scars on my left wrist.  
Edward gasped, jolting his gaze to my arm.  
"But how?"  
"A few days after you left..." I started, before heaving a sigh. "I encountered Laurent in the woods. He was thirsty and-" I broke off, a tear rolling down my scarred cheek. "I was left... almost dead,"  
Edward's hand reached out to my cheek, feeling the dark scar that he had left me.  
"The scar..." He mumbled, wiping a tear from my face.  
"I went flying through Jacob's window." I admitted.  
I gazed into Edward's orbs, leading me right into his golden soul. He shook his head, smirking at my clumsiness.

"You shouldn't have done this." He told me, his hand on mine for the first time in over half a century.  
"Done what?" I asked.  
"Faked your death," He sighed.  
"I had to," I breathed through my sadness.  
Edward, putting his arms around me, moved a stray hair out of my eyes.  
"You're beautiful, Rebecca." Edward sighed, holding my hand.  
"You're amazing, Edward. You always will be the one- Oh no." I heard a rustle in the bushes, before a russet-coloured wolf appeared in the clearing.  
"Oh," I stammered. "Um, Austin. Meet Edward. Edward, this is my husband,"  
Austin changed back to a human, appearing furious.  
"I know Edward, dammit!" Austin retorted, clenching his hands into fists.  
"You spend all this time with me, and then you go sneak off with this _bloodsucker?_ "  
"Jacob-I mean Austin, don't use that word around me!" I argued, clenching my teeth.

Edward stood up, pushing me back in an effort to protect me.  
"Jacob?" Edward questioned. "You married _Jacob?_ "  
I cringed, expecting a fight.  
"Yeah, I did. And you're not going to steal her from me!"  
"Austin, stop." I interrupted, riling up with anger.  
"What can _you_ do, leach?" He spat.  
I gasped, grimacing, before I yelled, "Austin Black!" My hand flew through the air uncontrollably, punching him hard in the jaw.  
I was expecting him to rub his jaw like they did in movies, but he didn't hesitate to throw a few more insults at me before he gave in

"I'm done with you, Becca." He hissed, slipping off his wedding band and slapping it into my hand. "It's over."  
A few tears shed from my eyes. Edward's hand slipped onto mine before I pulled it away. "But-"  
"No buts," He argued, walking towards a bush. "I'm going. To where I should be - dead."  
"Jake!" I cried, running after him. "No! Don't kill yourself! We survived everything. Don't die now!" Tears streamed down my cheeks, before Austin leaped into the bushes, transforming back into a wolf.  
 _Dead._ His words echoed in my mind.  
Questions flooded my mind - _how would he kill himself?_ _When will he die?_  
And the most prominent one being:  
 _What would I do now?_

* * *

 ** _Wasn't expecting that, huh?  
I'm super hyped to be writing the next few chapters, where Rebecca fixes her relationship with the Cullens and the one you all must be dreading - Austin/Jacob committing suicide.\_**

 ** _Remember, I don't own any of these characters.  
I do own, though, the new identities of Bella and Jacob so you may need to use credit if you will use them._**

 ** _Remember to review!_**


	5. Chapter Four

This was probably the last time I would feel warn flesh beside me at night.  
Austin was leaving today - to either reveal himself or die.  
I knew that he could not know without anyone except me to know our secret - and we would be seperated.  
"Austin," I sighed. He turned over immediately, pulling the duvet off of me. "I'm sorry."  
"I don't accept your apologies," He growled, storming out of the bed to the bathroom. "I've had enough of you keeping secrets from me."  
He took out his toothbrush, sprayed a blob of toothpaste on, and began brushing his teeth. "I'm going back to Forks - and as a consequence, I'm telling them about you," He threatened, muffled by toothpaste. Austin paused, spitting out the saliva and toothpaste of which he had taken in. "And me."  
"Austin," I breathed. "You're taking this too far."  
"No, I'm not. I know if Cullen is back - you're bound to fall in love again," He spat. "It's like you'll click right back into place again."  
"We can go... together," I sighed. "I honestly don't care who knows anymore. I can't live with the guilt of never knowing when it would be the last time I would ever see anyone... I just feel like Bella never existed. I miss Bella. She was so innocent," I paused to inhale another breath. "And clumsy." I reached into my closet to grab out a denim jacket and a plain white tee. "I just don't know who I am anymore. Am I Bella? Or am I this 'Rebecca' person who I never even knew? I really don't know... it's worrying me that I don't know- I _need_ to know. I feel like Bella... though I know I have to be Becca to keep our secret hidden,"  
Austin placed his hand on my back. I didn't know whether it was a sign of comfort, sympathy or anger. I didn't know anything anymore.  
"Should I have really chosen this life?" I breathed.  
"Listen. Maybe we could... go back to Forks," Austin suggested. "Your father might still be alive - and if he is, we're in luck,"  
"I'll start packing... maybe we could get a flight tomorrow." I added.  
"Also, that quote was like a speech. The most amazing thing you have said since you've became a vampire."  
I laughed, placing piles of clothes into my case. After about ten minutes of packing, I decided to take a break.

I opened my iMac, turned it on, and went onto a website to book tickets for a plane.  
"Mm," I mumbled. "Los Angeles to Seattle - takes off 8pm - $34 per person."  
"Not bad," Austin agreed. "Maybe that one. Book it now so the price doesn't go up."  
I took a breath, before clicking the 'buy tickets' button. "I bought them. We'll leave at six."  
Austin nodded, stuffing half a bagel into his large mouth. He returned to packing, before zipping up his case and collapsing flat-out onto the bed.

"That was tiring," He yawned.  
"I'm still going," I told him, stuffing my phone, my earplugs and my laptop into a small backpack. "What food would you like to snack on?" I asked, looking down at Austin, who was laid on the king-sized bed.  
"Mm. Bagels?" I nodded, grabbing four bagels, wrapping them up in foil and placing them carefully in the bag.

I took my phone out of the bag, dialing Edward's number, which I had always had on my phone but hesitated to call.  
Hearing a voice, I put the phone to my ear.  
\- "Hello? It's Edward Cullen."  
"Hi, Edward. Sorry about yesterday."  
\- "Don't worry. There's nothing better than some family drama. Why are you here?"  
"Yeah... Austin and I are going back to Forks."  
\- "What? You'll get found out!"  
"That's kind of the idea."  
\- "Well, it's kind of too late now. Your friends may be dead, Bella."  
I felt a pang of guilt in my chest.  
"But there's still hope. I can't really say what I said to Austin earlier again, but-"

"I recorded it!" Austin shouted from the background, throwing a tape at me.  
I played it to Edward. I sighed at, "...Should I have really chosen this life?"  
-"That was quite impressive, but I need to go hunting. Want to come with?"  
I nodded, forgetting I was on the phone. "Sure, but I've got a flight at eight. We're leaving at six."  
-"Oh. We can leave now, if that's okay. It's only two. Where do you live?"  
"In those big apartment blocks - Oakmoor Apartments - I'm number 22."  
-"Mhm. I'm on my way."  
"I'll see you later, then." I told him.  
-"Bye, Becca."


	6. Chapter Five

Soon after, I heard a bell.  
Picking up the phone, I started speaking.  
"Edward?" I asked.  
-"Hi, Becca."  
I pressed the button, letting Edward in. Before long, he knocked on the door.  
Austin jolted awake, suspiciously asking, "Who's that?"  
I opened the door, revealing my former lover. "Austin...!" He sarcastically greeted.  
"What? What's _he_ doing here?" He hissed.  
"We're going _hunting."_ I told him firmly, smiling.  
"With _him?_ No chance! I told you not to go near him, Becca!" He argued, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, it's fine. Just _hunting._ You can come with us if you really have to," I muttered.  
"Fine. But I'll be watching for- you know." He spat, stripping to just a pair of shorts.  
Walking down the path to the woods, I remarked, "You know people will get freaked out if they see a person in just plain shorts in the midst of Winter."

Austin shrugged.

* * *

As we ambulated slowly and effortlessly down to the woods, tall, bushy trees came into sight.  
"Right." I mumbled.  
"Let's see what you can do, Rebecca."  
"Oh, please. I've been doing this everyday for years." I replied, chuckling.  
Austin interrupted.  
"Right, right... just get it over with!" He huffed, transforming into a wolf.  
I rolled my eyes, speeding into the forest.  
Eyeing a deer, I narrowed my eyes, charging forward.  
I tackled it, pinning it to the ground. I hesitated, looking up to see if anyone saw, giving the chance for the deer to bite me.  
Blood oozed out of my wrist.  
 _Stupid, stupid._

"Bella... you're -" He gasped. "Bleeding."  
I hesitated to reply, sucking the blood out of my cut.  
"But- How?" He asked me.

I raised my eyebrows.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"It's just-" Edward paused. "A bit abnormal."  
I held my finger up before my eyes, my mouth watering as I gazed blankly at it.

"Oh," I began thinking. "D-do vampires - are they supposed to cry?"  
"I don't think so," Edward muttered. "What are you saying?"  
I glared expressionlessly at my ex-boyfriend's face.

"It's just - I don't feel like a vampire. At all. I still bleed - and cry." I mumbled.  
"This isn't supposed to happen." Edward said firmly, before he was interrupted by a shout.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you not to chit-chat?" Jacob snapped, stalking towards us angrily. "We need to leave in half an hour!"

"I completely forgot. Edward - we'll have to sort this out when Jacob and I come back." I told Edward.  
"When will you come back?" Edward called as Jacob and I started to walk away.  
I bit my lip, thinking. "Probably in a week or so."

Edward bit his tongue, holding back something he may have said.  
"I'll see you then." He hissed to Jacob. "Bye."  
He walked off, hands in pockets.  
I raised my shoulders, shivering.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.  
"Nothing," I spat. "I'm fine."  
I sped forwards, out of the forest.


	7. Chapter Six

After we got home, I slipped my phone into my handbag, before grabbing my suitcase and turning off all the lights in the house.  
"Ready?" I asked my husband, opening the door.  
"Mhm." Austin mumbled through a bagel in his mouth.  
I sighed. "I said not to eat them until we're on the plane. Never mind."  
Austin walked through the door, before I closed it and locked it.  
"Let's go..." I sighed, stumbling down the hall.

* * *

I sat in the car for the five minute journey, my head resting on the condensate window.  
It was raining outside - which was lucky as we had been outside half an hour ago.  
We pulled into the parking bay, drawing to a stop.  
"Right." I said firmly, jolting up from my slouch and opening the door. "We're here - let's go."  
I grabbed my suitcase, running ahead.  
"Hold up," Austin called, locking the car and putting his backpack on his shoulders.  
He caught up with me at the door.

I took a breath, gazing at Austin and grinning.  
"Calm down," Austin eased, smirking.  
"I'm going home!" I screeched quietly. "I'm going to see my family!"  
I sounded almost like I was hyperventilating. I was too excited to hold it in.  
"Your family probably aren't even alive." Austin huffed as we waited in line to check in.  
I sighed.  
We stepped forward to the desk, handing the lady our suitcases.

"Hello, there." She greeted.  
I put our passports on the desk. She examined them, gazing up at us.  
"Rebecca and Austin Black, right?" She asked.  
We nodded.  
"Have a nice flight," She murmured.

* * *

As soon as we had landed, I breathed in the sweet smells of Seattle.  
"Seattle." I breathed. "I'm excited now."  
Austin put his arm around me as we walked out of the airport with our claimed luggage.  
I took my phone out of my pocket, calling a taxi.  
"...Your taxi will be there in five minutes." The operator said as I turned off the phone.  
"It'll be here in a few minutes," I told Austin, whose hands were in his pockets.

"Can I call Edward to say we're here?" I asked Austin.  
"Go ahead," He mumbled hoarsely.  
I dialed Edward's number, waiting impatiently for him to answer.

"Edward," I mumbled as he picked up. "We're here."  
Edward coughed. "Oh, great. I'm sure you'll have to get going,"  
I smiled. "Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow,"  
"Sure," Edward replied, just as the taxi pulled up. "Seeya."  
I ended the call, stuffing my phone into the pocket while I hopped into the front seat of the taxi.

"Um. Can you take us to.. um.. a hotel.. in Forks." I asked the driver timidly.  
"Sure thing, kids." He agreed, adjusting his mirror.  
I rolled my eyes at him calling us kids, then rested my head on my jacket.

* * *

Before we knew it, the driver pulled up infront of a small building.  
"That's $5, please." He held out his hand.  
I handed him a note, climbing out of the car with our suitcases in hand.  
"Thanks," Austin smiled, closing the door.  
I waved goodbye, gazing at the front of the hotel.

I walked inside, Austin's hand in mine, to the front desk.  
"Hello..." I greeted, my voice hoarse.  
It was about 1am the next day and Austin needed sleep. He was collapsing onto me every time he walked.

"Hel- Oh. Hi," A lady walked up, grey hair and wrinkled, though still bright, face.  
I recognized her. She looked old, maybe in her early seventies. Her face was so familiar.  
I felt as if I had gazed into those blue eyes before. But how?  
"It's been a long time since anyone has checked in this late. What brings you here?"  
I bit my lip. "Oh, we've just came back from Seattle Airport. From L.A." I explained.  
"Oh, that's nice." She replied. "Oh, we're getting off track. Name?"

"Bel- I mean Rebecca Black." I told her. "This is Austin Black."  
She nodded. "How long are you staying for?" She asked.  
"A week, please. Maybe more." I replied.  
"Okay, $50 please." She asked.  
I handed her the money, before she continued to speak.  
"Here's your key. You're room 12."  
"Okay, thanks." I thanked, taking the key.  
We walked up the stairs, to the second floor, where we saw a door with the number '12' on it.  
I breathed a sigh, walking into the room and closing the door behind me.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, looking around the small but cozy living space.  
"You know we're only staying here for a week, right?" Austin chuckled.  
"I know that, but it's so cozy..." I moaned, collapsing on the bed.  
 _Jacob lay beside me, as he drifted off to a sleep.  
_ I listened to soothing music as I laid on the bed for five hours, contemplating small things.


	8. Chapter Seven

As an alarm went off, I jolted awake.  
 _So Austin actually set his alarm..._ I joked to myself.  
I turned the alarm off, shaking Austin awake.  
"Austin," I whispered. "It's morning. We have to go-"  
"Huh?" Austin murmured, half asleep. He sat up, his hair sticking around in all directions.  
I giggled to myself quietly.  
Austin heaved a sigh, combing his hair.

"Should I remove my hair colour?" I asked Austin timidly.  
He nodded.

I stumbled into the bathroom, grabbed a colour stripper and began to wash the colour off...

* * *

I breathed heavily and wrapped my wet hair in a towel.  
I slowly walked to my desk while Austin got in the shower.

I unwrapped the towel, revealing my beautiful chocolate-brown hair.  
I gasped, smiling. I ran my fingers through my hair.  
It felt surreal.  
How could I feel like Bella Swan again?  
That's right. I looked just like her.

"J-Jacob..." I called through my happiness.  
Austin opened the door, towel around him.  
He exhaled, grinning.

"I know," I murmured. "I look hot."  
I chuckled, as he did.  
I brushed my hair, while Austin got dressed.

"Ready?" I asked him.  
"More than ever." Austin breathed.  
"I have the address for my old house," I told him. "Charlie might be there."  
Austin nodded, opening the door.

We walked through closing it behind us.  
I wore a crimson hoodie, which was pulled over my head.  
As we passed the reception, the receptionist which served us a few hours before called my name.  
 _But not my name. It was-_

"Bella Swan?"  
I clenched my teeth together, spinning around to face her.  
I squeezed Austin's hand. "Rebecca." I corrected firmly.  
"Also, how do you know who Bella Swan is?" I questioned.  
"I went to High School with her. She died in her senior year... I was one of her friends." She replied.  
My eyes grew wide. "Wait - I'm Bella Swan..." I murmured.  
It would sound like a lie now. I had told her that I was Rebecca, but I knew who she was now.  
Jessica Stanley.  
"Um. I need to go. I'll explain this all later... after a lot of explaining to my family." I muttered.

I sped through the door, as she awkwardly waved goodbye.  
"27 Beech Tree Avenue," I breathed. "That's where I lived."  
I dashed to the end of the road ahead of Austin, where I stood.  
"Woah, wait!" Austin called, sprinting after me. "I know you're eager, but don't leave me behind!"  
When he finally caught up with me, I chuckled while Austin caught his breath.  
"B-Beech Tree Ahhhh-venue. Got it." Austin wheezed.  
"Looks like it's down there. I recognize it..." I whispered to him.  
I held the note with the address written on it infront of me, reading it.

"Yeah. It is. Let's go..." I dashed forward.  
"Hey, didn't you hear what I said?" Austin exclaimed, running to catch up with me yet again.

I knew what I was doing now.  
I was just trying to wind him up.  
"Okay, fine. I'll stop now," I sighed. "But it was quite funny, though."  
Austin rolled his eyes. "Of course," He replied sarcastically.

We kept walking for about five minutes, before a small white house came into view.  
"There it is," I breathed nervously. "Let's... go."  
"I'll go shopping - I shouldn't be here." He suggested.  
"No, wait," I called. "You can come back after..."  
I stumbled up the steep path which lay infront of the house.  
I took a deep breath, before knocking on the wooden door.  
It opened after a few seconds. A middle-aged woman appeared.  
She had dark brown hair, light skin and black eyes.

"Hello? Who are you?" She asked.  
"Is Charlie Swan here?" I asked quickly.  
She nodded. "But first, answer my question."  
I heaved a nervous sigh. "Be-Bella Swa-Swan." I stammered.  
"Bella Swan?" She spat. "You've got to be joking."  
"I-" I started, before trailing off.  
I pulled my hood down.  
"Bella Swan?" She asked. "But how?"  
"I need to see my father," I muttered.  
"Oh, yes." She stuttered. "He-He's in the living room. I don't think you should-"  
Before she finished, I pushed past her. "...See him right now..." She sighed quietly.  
I opened the door, walking into the living room nervously.

A lady sat on the couch, blonde hair and dressed in a nurses' uniform, while a hospital bed was in the corner of the room.  
A scrawny body lay, white hair and wires going in and out of him.  
I let out a cry as I walked in. "Ch-Charlie?"  
The young lady who answered the door followed me into the living room.  
"I'm sorry Bella," She said sympathetically. "I'm sorry you never got to support him through this."  
"I didn't catch your name," I told her.  
"Michele." She sighed.  
"Okay... Wh-What happened?" I stammered.  
The nurse just say there taking tests, while the lady spoke.  
"He... He.. Well - He suffered a terrible car crash," She sighed. "We crashed into a tall building..."  
"We?" I interrupted.  
"Well... yes. I'm his daughter. I was driving him to work. His cruiser was broken and-" She broke into a sob.  
"Daughter?" I asked curiously.  
"Yep. Sue Clearwater was my mother." She replied, wiping tears away from her face.  
"What?" I retorted. "So we're family?"  
I was furious yet happy.  
 _My father was ill.  
_ _And... Michele was my half-sister._


	9. Chapter Eight

"My mother died shortly after giving birth to me," Michele went on. "No one thought she would survive. Sue was determined to live, though it ended up to be to late." She sighed, a tear rolling down her pale cheek.  
"Then, I was driving my father to work and-" She hesitated. "Then he ended up like this," She pointed to my father. "He hasn't woke up since it happened... ten years ago. He's been in a coma since then. We decided to bring him home to take care of him and occasionally Rosie comes over to check on him."  
Michele breathed a sigh, before jolting up in realization.  
"Also," She began. "How the _hell_ are you alive? I thought you died 65 years ago! And you look so young - like an 18 year old!" She breathed. "Also, did I mention your eyes are - um... golden?"  
 _Now I'll need to explain all of this... all over again. To my half-sister and in front of a nurse. Great, how amazing.  
_  
"Have you heard of vampires?" I sighed.  
She nodded as a sandwich was in her mouth. "Yeah. Seth and Leah used to tell me stories about them all the time. Creeped me out, really. Not like I believed them or anything."  
I felt a sudden pang of guilt. _Seth. I remembered him. A kind-hearted person. And Leah. What an underrated wolf. She felt like she was nothing and always tried her best to prove herself the best._

"Well, they're real." I said firmly. I twirled my hair around my finger nervously.  
"I knew it!" Michele blurted out. "I mean - uh... I never thought they were real! What a surprise! What about vampires?"  
"I-" I paused. "Am. Sort. Of. A. Vampire?"  
I heard the nurse gasp. She dropped all of her equipment and ran out of the house, forgetting to close the door behind her.  
Austin appeared in the doorway, shopping bags in his hand.  
"What's with her?" He asked, chuckling.  
I shrugged. "Dunno,"  
"Who's this?" He asked.  
"Oh, this is Michele." Michele waved, grinning. "My new half-sister."  
"Oh, I forgot my cue! A vampire? Oh my god!" She screamed quietly. "And also, I'm not necessarily 'new.' I've been alive for 29 years."  
I laughed, moving slowly to my father's bedside.  
I moved my tear-filled gaze to my father, whose grey haired-face was almost entirely wrapped in gauze and bandages. I felt the good leg, which wasn't wrapped in a thick black cast like the other one. Tubes went in and out of him, connecting to a screen which showed his blood pressure and heart rate.  
I blinked, letting my tears fall onto my father's chest as I lightly kissed him.

I felt movement.  
I felt a warm hand on my back.  
With my eyes closed, I couldn't see what was happening.  
"Bella?" I heard a quiet voice. It was hoarse.  
"Father?" I heard another voice from behind me. Michele.  
"Charlie?" A masculine voice questioned. Of course, it was Austin with a sandwich in his mouth.  
"Wait - Charlie?" I jolted up, my golden eyes widening.

There he was, brown eyes staring up at me.  
"Wait - Bella?" He repeated jokingly. "What? How? How? When?" He screamed. "What happened? Why am I hallucinating?"  
"I'll call the nurse to say he's awake. Maybe give him some morphine to calm him down." Michele said quietly to me.

Meanwhile, I sat by my father's side, crying with tears of happiness.  
Austin held my stone-cold hand, while I squeezed it.  
He smiled down at me as I sat, sobbing.  
"He's... actually alive." I said to him quietly between sobs. "We made it - and so did he..."  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Charlie shouted almost noiselessly.  
I nodded. "Soon. There's a lot to tell,"  
An ambulance team came through the doorway, before wheeling the bed to the ambulance.  
"You didn't say they were taking him to the hospital!" I groaned with clenched teeth.  
"Sorry, I kind of had to..." Michele trailed off.  
The nurse was close by, trying not to have eye contact with me.  
Michele and I got into the ambulance with Charlie, while Austin said he would drive to the hospital.

As we ran beside the bed, Michele slipped her hand into mine.  
"Ouch. Your skin is like fire." I complained.  
"You're ice-cold." Michele moaned.  
How was her skin so hot? Maybe - oh no.

We reached a small room, where my father's bed was wheeled to a space.  
"Dad..." I mumbled, wiping tears from my eyes.  
"I'm fine." He murmured gruffly.  
"When the doctors leave - I'll explain, okay?"  
He nodded weakly.

After the nurses and doctors did several tests on him and left, I sat down beside him.  
"Charlie. I haven't been honest with you," I murmured.  
"You're damn right! You faked your death and you look just like you did when you 'died!'" He made quotation marks with his fingers. "Apart from the eyes - they creep me out. You wearing contacts?"  
I shook my head, smiling.  
"Have you ever heard of - vampires..?" I whispered.  
My father's eyes shot open. "Yes, but I know they're not real. Just tell me, Bella. Tell my why... and how?"  
I bit my lip. "I am, Dad. I'm a vampire."  
Charlie sank into his bed, clenching his teeth. "Stop lying to me, Bella." He cried.  
"I'm not." I replied quietly.  
"You're not a monster, Bella. And you never will be." He spat through his clenched teeth.  
"No, I'm a vampire. Vampire's aren't monsters... well some are. They're just immortal... they have pale and ice-cold skin. They can run extremely fast. And they don't breathe. Oh, yeah, and they survive off of blood. I'm not ashamed that when I was 18 I became a vampire... and I never will be. Vampires are majestic, beautiful, creatures. You shouldn't be scared, Charlie. I'm you're daughter, it's not like I would kill you,"  
My father seemed startled. "B-But how? Wh-y did you fake your death?"

"Hm... Vampires are supposed to be secret. And if I just appeared and never got any older, people would start getting suspicious. They're secret because of the other vampires - the Volturi. It was a law. But they're all dead now. So don't worry."  
I heard a squeak come from the door.  
"I'm here. How is he?" A gruff voice asked.  
It was Austin. He stuffed the car keys into his pocket.  
"I was just telling him about - y'know. He's a bit startled." I quietly said.  
"Should I tell him about me? Just so..."  
"Go ahead. But don't make him stressed," I told him. "And don't transform." I whispered.

"Charlie, you don't know everything about this world. There are people - and things - that are totally unrealistic and strange, but I'll tell you anyway," Charlie appeared confused. "Charlie, it's me, Jacob. I'm not human either. I'm a werewolf."  
Charlie coughed, while Michele stared up at Austin in shock.  
"Werewolf? Are you kidding me?" Charlie yelled. "Prove it. Now, Jacob Black."  
Austin took a breath, before morphing into a wolf. The wolf sat. He soon turned back into a human. "Believe me now?" He breathed.  
Michele inhaled before saying a very long sentence of which she rushed.  
"I know this sounds insane but Seth and Leah are wolves and Sue used to be a wolf and there are wolves everywhere disguised as humans and I'm sorry that I have to tell you that with all this I am a werewolf too and I'm so sorry I haven't told you and also..." She took a large breath. "I love you...!" She breathed.


	10. Chapter Nine

_This chapter was a wreck to write.  
I began crying while I wrote this part.  
Rip  
c:  
_

* * *

 _What? Did she just say she was a werewolf.  
_ I froze, while Austin almost choked on his coffee.  
"Werewolf?" I questioned. That was the only word I caught in the long, but rushed sentence.  
"Werewolf?" Austin echoed behind me.  
"Werewolf!" Michele cheered.  
Of course she was a werewolf. Her older siblings Leah and Seth were, as well as her mother at one time in her life. How could she _not_ be a werewolf?

"So I'm the only human in here." My father joked gruffly.  
I nodded.  
"What did you do all those years when you were considered dead?" Charlie asked curiously, changing the subject of the conversation.  
"We moved to L.A.." I began. "I was known as Rebecca Black - I had beautiful blonde hair and hazel eyes..." I trailed off, then began again. "I went to college there and studied music. I became a singing teacher..." I sighed.  
I saw tears form in Charlie's brown eyes. "Aw, Bells." He sat up, hugging me gently.  
"Austin... well, Jacob - he faked his death also. He knew that I couldn't go through this alone. He became-" I gulped. "Austin Black. He began his own business for motorbikes and then we carried on from there."  
"Why did you come back?" My father murmured.  
"I knew that I would feel guilty that I could never support you throughout your old age." I admitted. "But I guess Michele is here now."  
"Rebecca Black is dead," I spat. "I'll never go back there again. Maybe to see Edward."  
"That creep is still alive?" My father hissed weakly.  
"Yes. He-He's a vampire t-too." I stuttered, biting my lip.  
Charlie made a squeak.  
My father fell back into the bed. His face grew expressionless, while it turned very pale quickly.  
He gasped for breath, squeaking quietly.  
"What's happening?" Michele screamed.  
"CHARLIE?" I shouted.  
"Jacob, GET THE DOCTOR! DO SOMETHING! DOES ANYONE KNOW CPR?" Michele squealed through sobbing.  
Jacob sprinted out of the room running down the corridor, while I spam-clicked the 'call' button.

A hoard of paramedics and doctors came swarming in, while the monitor beeped frantically.  
"We need to get out," I spat through clenched teeth to Michele. The only words I heard from the doctors were "His heart is failing. And he's pretty stressed - sedate him. He's not going to make it. We can't let him suffer."

We sat outside next to eachother, while Jacob went to the cafe to get yet another sandwich.  
I breathed a sigh between sobs.  
"Hey, I didn't think vampires cried," Michele said curiously.  
I shook my head. "They don't. I don't know what's wrong with me..." I squeaked. "And everyone I'm around dies... I feel like I'm a bad person."  
"No you're not. You're just-" She paused. "Unique."  
I half-smiled, while biting my lip anxiously. I held my phone in my hands, texting Edward while they shook.  
 **Charlie's heart is failing. I told him about me... and you. And Jacob. And I have a half-sister now. Michele. Nice person. Kind of a werewolf. A bit hyper. I'm scared. I'm shaking and I've been crying for about an hour. What's wrong with me? Why am I crying? Why do I bleed? Why am I so different? Sorry about ranting to you. I'll go rant to someone else. See you... in a few days. Thursday. Yeah, Thursday. Seeya. I need to go. I'm using all of my roaming data texting you. This stupid hospital has no wifi! Anyways... bye.  
** I put the phone down, resting my head in my hands.  
"Michele, Bella. I got you each an ice-cream." Jacob said quietly.  
I looked up, smiling. "I thought it would make you happier." He admitted, handing the vanilla ice-cream to me.  
"Uh, thanks." I murmured, taking it.  
Michele took her chocolate cone, screeching happily. "Ahh! Thank you, Jacob! I haven't had an ice-cream in hours!" She yawned shortly after.  
It had been hours since we had left. It was around 11pm now. Michele yawned.

A few minutes later, I decided something.  
"Jacob, do you mind if you stay here while I go get something from the hotel room?" I asked him.  
He nodded. "Don't take long," He breathed.  
I sped back to the hotel as quick as I could.

As soon as I had got to the room, I rummaged in my suitcase for an album of my childhood, which I would show to Jacob and Michele when I returned.  
I traced my finger down a photo of my father and I, tears falling onto the page.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Michele POV  
**

* * *

How nice of Jacob to get me an ice-cream.  
I forced a smile through my stress, taking the chocolate cone out of his hand.  
"Thanks." I squeaked through sobbing.  
Bella stood up, putting her bag on the chair. "Jacob, will you stay here while I go get something from the hotel room?"  
"Sure, why not?" He replied, sitting on a chair next to me.  
Yawning, I leaned my head on Jacob's shoulder. "Do you mind if I rest on you?" I asked timidly.  
He shook his head, holding my hand lightly.  
"Don't worry. He'll be in a better place," He comforted.  
"You really didn't have to get me an ice-cream," I told him. "I could've done without."  
Jacob smiled, putting his arm around me. "Don't worry, nudger. We'll take care of you."  
"You don't mean that, right?" I questioned.  
"Of course I do. You'll be alone in that house - you should come back to L.A. with us." He answered.  
I jolted up, looking straight into his dreamy brown eyes.  
 _You're so stupid, Michele. He's married._ Argued a voice in my head.  
I went with my heart. "You're not kidding?"  
"No. I'm not," Jacob said firmly.  
My frown turned into a grin, while I shot forward uncontrollably, squeezing him in my arms. "Aw, Jacob Black!" I squealed happily.  
I didn't notice I'd pushed him off the chair until I heard a bang while the folding chair collapsed on top of us.  
"Oh, sorry. I never realized how strong I was..." I apologized.  
Jacob burst out a loud laugh. "Don't worry!"  
"So I'm coming with you?" I asked, bouncing around happily.  
"If Bella says so," He thought.  
"Yes, Jacob! Thank you soooo much! I love you! I love love love you!" I screeched.  
"I'm married." Jacob said awkwardly. My heart sank.  
It would be easier living with another werewolf instead of a bunch of humans. It would be easier for him, too. And Bella. She could run off with the Cullens if she wanted to.  
"Oh... I forgot." I coughed. "Sorry."  
I breathed a relieved sigh as Bella came back with a large album in her hands.  
"I'm back," She breathed as she wiped a few more tears from her face. "Sorry I took to long... I'm just so emotional." She broke into a sob.  
Bella handed the album to me, before sitting down in the middle of Jacob and I.

"These are all photos of Charlie and I," She sighed, opening the album to the first page.  
Her gaze locked on a picture of Renee and Charlie holding her as a baby. She sat, frozen stiff, which worried me.  
"I can hear them." She croaked. "They- Oh. A doctor is coming to tell us... that-"  
She was interrupted by a squeal from the rusted door.  
"Yep," I squeaked quietly to myself.  
"Oh," Jacob coughed.  
I gazed up at a doctor, about six feet tall, with medium blonde hair stuck to his face with sweat in some places.  
"I'm sorry," He murmured. "We couldn't save him."  
Bella suddenly burst into tears beside me as I just sat frozen, like Bella a few seconds ago. "What?" I questioned.  
"I'm sorry. We - we did all we could to save him." He murmured yet again in a gruff voice. "I need to go. I'm extremely sorry." He sprinted down the hall, almost as fast as a vampire, to the cafeteria.  
"Hold on a second," Bella muttered, sprinting after him.  
I hunched up my shoulders, hyperventilating. I shivered, wiping a few tears from my face.  
Just a 29 year old crying like a baby in public. No big deal.  
Jacob put his warm arms around me, laying me down on his legs. "Hey, don't worry. It's fine. You've got us."  
I smiled, blushing.  
I knew what was happening now.  
I was in love and I couldn't control it.  
I just... couldn't help it.  
I pulled myself closer to Jacob's beautiful lips, pressing mine to his while I closed my eyes.  
I was expecting him to pull away.  
But he didn't.  
We couldn't get out of this now.


End file.
